New Generation, More Problems (on hiatus!)
by The Finanic
Summary: Years after weirdmageddon, A pair of twins have come to gravity falls to see if what happened there was true and to find homes to live there til the end of their lives, but when one of the twins befriends a strange person, strange events start happening and soon it starts happening all over again... OCxHuman!bill (currently on hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first tine writing a story outside of my usual community so if anyone reading wants to give ideals, tips, or anything, then i dont mind! either PM me or leave a review with em! also, my grammar and spelling arent the best so i apologize in advance for that :p**

* * *

"OW!" snapped the white-blonde haired teen as she fell face first into the dirt through the bushes, she groaned and sat up, rubbing the dirt off her face and stood up while brushing dirt off her clothes and looked around at the forest

 _This is such a weird place... why did sarah and nick send us here...?_

She thought as her twin brother pushed her back onto the ground while smirking, she rolled on her back and glared at him

"Zera, come on, we dont have time for stupid flashbacks and stuff.. it should be just up here, now lets go!" she watched as the male walked ahead and through more bushes

She sighed and got up and ran to catch up with him...

* * *

 **around 10 minutes later...**

* * *

"Finally! were here!" I heard my brother triumphantly say as we stepped into view of some kind of... gift shop...? the place seemed like it was in shambles and nearly destroyed..?  
"this... is the mystery shack...?" I asked as we walked closer to the building and my brother nodded as he opened the door and headed inside...

I looked up at the sky and wondered how i got into this...

* * *

 **meanwhile...**

* * *

"ARE WE THERE YET?! ARE WE THERE YET?! ARE WE THEEEERRRREEEEE YYYYEEEETTTTT-"

"SALLY! BENJAMIN!" Yelled pacifica as she whipped her head around to give 'the glare' to her children who were bouncing out of there seats as they neared gravity falls, she just HAD to be 'blessed' with twins... she just had to...  
the twins frowned as they glared back...

Dipper shook his head and tried his hardest not to laugh.. "were here, now y-"

Before he could say anything else, the two twins squealed loudly "WERE HERE! WERE HERE!  
WEEERRRRREEEE HEEEEERRRRREEEEE!" pacifica groaned and rubbed her temples, her eyes twitching

as soon as the car stopped, the children ran out and towards the mystery shack almost as if they were running at the speed of light and towards another pair of children who were different in age, one looked to be around 12 or so and the other 16 and they headed into the mystery shack

"BRO BRO!" A voice squealed before said person tackled dipper to the ground in a bear hug  
"G-good to see you to mabel... can you let me get up... your... crushing... m-me..." dipper choked out as mabel let him go and helped him stand up  
"Awkward sibling hug?" dipper asked as he held out his arms, smiling  
"Long time no see awkward sibling hug!" mabel said and they hugged "PAT! PAT!"

"Hi pacifica! you and dipper have been doing great it seems!" mabel said as she hugged pacifica, who hugged back and smiled

"seems the years have been treating everyone good!" pacifica said as she began walking to the mystery shack with mabel and her husband, in tow and with dipper in hand and hand

"how have sally and benjamin been? i bet they were like us when we were kids, huh dipper?" snickered mabel as she saw the twins on the counter, dancing like fools through one of the windows as they stepped on the porch

dipper shook his head "not even close... there so energetic... its insane..."

pacifica frowned "if they broke something i s-" aaaaaaaannnddd... cue many different crashes and things shattering...


	2. Chapter 2

**a week later...**

* * *

 **zera's pov**

"Stop frowning zera, you always wanted your own room and stuff, so a house all to yourself is the next best thing isnt it?" My brother said as we stood infront of an old house that probably has seen better days...

"But... this house looks... old... like, OLD old.." I said as the front door collapsed on itself, i could feel my eye twitch and i turned around and walked away, scoffing as i heard my brother calling out to me but ignored it... i headed to the only place i knew he wouldnt think on trying to find me... the forest...

* * *

 **meanwhile...**

* * *

"Brother! I have the-" "Shut it tad! whatever plan you came up with, you should just already give up! All the others failed so why should we even keep trying?!" snapped bill as he slouched in the air as he floated, thinking on whos dreams he should invade tonight.

"Just hear me out, would you..." The normal looking man said, frowning as he looked at his brother as he sighed, "Alright, fine! tell me your stupid plan.." bill grumbled and tad smirked

"Well..."

* * *

 **3 minutes later...**

* * *

"So... let me get this straight... you want me to get close to this... _human... THING_ and get her to fall in love with me..." Bill said as he stared at tad , who nodded "Yes... but a little bit more info on this... human might be helpful?" Tad said as he poked the air with his cane and a mirror-like portal appeared, showing an image of the teen girl with white-blonde hair, asleep under a tree

"This human... her personalities are quite interesting..." Tad murmured as he stared at the portal "So, she has a split personallity... whats the big deal with that..?" bill said

"Its the other personallity... whenever provoked enough, she turns quite violent and is quite the excellent fighter... i want to lead her to our side but... even thought she is a shy one, shes quite the stubborn little brat, but will instantly give in to those she cares about and loves deeply... that, brother, is where you come in.."

"Wait, why do i have to romance her?! cant you do it?"

"She doesnt really enjoy the classy type... i dont know why thought... ive been trying to dig into her past to see why, but it appears she has it blocked off somehow..."

"Well... you remember the plan?"

"Yes yes i remember the plan... now, lets just get this over with..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: had so much writers block while writing this chapter :/**

* * *

 **Zera's** **pov**

 _what.. what is this place...? where am i... and why is everything so.. grey and dull looking...?_ Were some of the thoughts running in my mind as i carefully walked through the grey forest, i couldnt tell how long ive been walking... i think... around an hour...? i sat under a tree and yawned, closing my eyes trying to gather my thoughts for a moment before i heard a twig snap and my eyes flew open

* * *

 **End of zera's pov**

"Whos there...?" The blonde teen squeaked out as her eyes nervously scanned the area around her, she heard another twig snap but it was right next to her, she whipped her head towards the sound and saw a fawn sniffing the twig, zera sighed in relief and stared at the fawn for a moment, smiling as the sounds of nature were calm and cheerful..

After a minute or two, she stood up and continued walking until she reached a clearing and frowned _ugh... great... where do i go from here...?_ she thought before something knocked her off her feet and onto the ground and the area around her turned into an inky pitch blackness and laughter filled the area, fear paralyzing zera, making her glued to the spot, she looked up to see a man, enveloped in purple flames, towering above her...

"Why, hello zera... i have been meaning to... 'talk' to you..." the man said as the flames around him glowed brighter...

* * *

 **Meanwhile in reality...**

"ZERA! WHERE ARE YOU? SERIOUSLY, IT WAS JUST ONE HOUSE AND I WAS JOKING!" yelled zane as he and dipper walked through the forest , it had nearly been 2 hours or even more since he last heard from zera... it wasn't normal for her to be gone this long without texting him how she was and that she was ok..., he sighed as the only sound was of birds singing echoing through the forest... _zera... seriously... where the hell are you..._

* * *

 **In the mindscape...**

Zera ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the forest now being consumed by purple flames, she skidded to a halt as a wall of fire blocked her path and demotic like laughter surrounded her, the fire now surrounding her in a circle... _what does this thing want from me..._ she thought as the man appeared in front of her once again, the flames now burning like a neverending forest fire... "w-w-what... what are you..." zera whimpered as she attempted to back away

The man chuckled as he held out his arm, lifting the frightened teen with his powers and flung her back onto the ground and lifted her again

"I know who you are zera zacor... and you are a threat to my plans for the future..." He snarled as zera stared at him in fear "So... the only solution... is to kill you right where you are!" in his other hand, a large purple fireball was forming and he aimed at the teen with a insane smile "now... PREPARE T-" before he could continue, a large blue fireball hit him, sending him flying a good 30 feet into the forest, trees toppling to the ground with a thunderous crash

* * *

 **back in reality again... ono**

"Ugh! I swear my sister at times... running off like an idiot and then falling asleep in the forest like that..." Zane murmured as he sat in the recliner in the living room, staring at the tv, his gaze flicking a quick glance at his sister, who was laying on the couch asleep still... although she kept saying stuff in her sleep... its creeping me out a bit...

* * *

 **back in the mindscape again...**

"Geez kid... whatcha do to rile him up?" Said the man that was currently dragging me with him as we fled deeper into the grey forest, the sounds of nature sounding serene once again..

"I... I don't know... he just started attacking me and wanted to kill me... thanks for saving me..." I said, my voice clear, we soon stopped in another clearing, a small stream running through it

"No problem human.. by the by, you must be wondering where ya are, don't cha?" He asked

I nodded

"Well, you are in the mindscape currently, it seems you were brought here by something or someone." He said as he walked over to the stream and sat down by it, and I sat beside him, watching as a fish swam by

"By the way... what's your name..?" I asked as I kept my gaze on the slowly moving water

"Names bill cipher, human"

* * *

 **Time traveling to reality, please wait...**

"Hah! I win again!" Cheered Sally as she had won her 3rd game of chess against her young uncle, david, who was utterly confused as to how he was losing to a 6 year old, as William snorted

"Bro, your terrible at this... no wonder she keeps beating you..."

"Shut up will..." said the teen as he stood up and headed to the kitchen, and William followed him, his stomach growling from hunger, the trio were in the house part of the mystery shack since there parents were busy helping soos run the store, except Pacifica who had taken Benjamin to town to get donuts for everyone

Sally grabbed a couple of the chest pieces and began to toss them in the air as her father walked in

"Hey champ! Who did you play against?" Dipper asked he sat beside her as she tossed more chess pieces in the air

"David, he's really bad at this game thought... I won 3 times and he hasn't!" She giggled as a chess piece landed on her head

"Has zera woken up yet?" Dipper asked his daughter and she shook her head

"No, but she keeps mumbling stuff"

"Like what?"

Sally shrugged "I don't know, she keeps saying forest for some reason.."

* * *

 **In the mindscape once again...**

"So, why'd you help me if he's your brother..." asked zera

"Well, I don't agree with his little 'plan' so to say..." said Bill as he floated beside zera

They were now walking around the forest, being careful not to run into the man, who zera learned was named tad and was Bill's brother

"Why not..? Is it really bad or something...?"

"Lets just say it's really bad..."

 _That sounds... really, really, REALLY bad..._ zera thought as she stepped over a log and walked quickly to catch up with Bill who was farther then her but stopped when she noticed the birds stopped singing and everything was quiet, not even the wind was blowing...

"Bill... what's going on...?"

"It seems like your waking up..." he murmured as he floated in front of her as the forest slowly disappeared as well

"Thanks again for saving me back there... I hope we can meet again..." she said

"You will... Ill see you in your dreams tonight..." Bill said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug

Before zera could hug him back or anything, the forest had disappeared and so did Bill, then everything went dark


End file.
